A Pocketful of Bird
by MythologyStar
Summary: A drabble series! Random one-shots and whatever else my muse manages to dig up for me. Some of them may correspond to my current fic, Merlin's Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)** This was inspired by Shadowdragon1317's review... A little drabble, you could say.

The exact quote? A review from Merlin's Merlin!- "A pocket full of bird... Oh my gosh XD That just gets me laughing so hard! I just imagine Merlin pulling birds out of his pocket and just going up to Gaius saying, 'I just HAD to teach them how to fly.' Now I imagine him leading a falcon army..."

This is just a one-shot at the moment, but if you want to see more, review or give me a prompt.

* * *

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed, "Where on _earth_ have you been all day?!" He looked his ward up and down.

Merlin was sporting a very rumpled hairdo, panting slightly, and had a large bulge in his front pocket. The young man looked up, "I was in the forest... helping-"

"Helping _what_ exactly? And turn out your pockets, _now!_ " Seeing the look on Gaius' face, Merlin complied.

Reaching up, he stuck his hands in his pocket to bring out... _what?!_

One, two, three...

A total of five. Five birds.

Merlin had brought a bloody platoon of birds back... Gaius's eyes were fairly popping out.

His ward grinned, "Yeah... I had to teach them how to fly..."

Behind him on the table, the hatchlings were all smoothing their rumpled feathers, almost as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Review?


	2. Water into wine

**(A/N)-** I don't know, I don't know

Prompt: From me. Don't ask how I came up with it, I don't know!

If you have any prompts, PLEASE tell!

Now I need to sleep, badly!

This was originally going to be called "A Drunken Spell" but I changed it to what it is now...

* * *

Merlin was bored. He had nothing to do! No chores, no herb-gathering, no saving Arthur's ungrateful ass. Nothing.

 _There goes Gwaine to the tavern..._

He perked up at the sudden idea that gave him... Maybe...

Merlin's eye's flashed gold.

Nothing happened. The courtyard was as lively and noisy as usual.

Sighing, he dozed off again. Nothing ever happened with his spells when he was bored.

Or so he thought...

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"It's true, Sire!" the guard insisted, "Just look out the window!"

Wordlessly, Arthur turned and looked outside.

His mouth dropped to the floor.

Men and women alike were staggering across the street, hurling lewd slurs at one another. Children lay collapsed on the ground, sleeping and occasionally sitting up, only to flop back down from nausea. Horses were trotting unsteadily on their feet, neighing uncertainly as they bumped into houses and people.

"Where is the source of this... this... malady?" he whispered, gaping at the horrific scene below.

"Erm... It seems to be the well, Sire, the water seems to have turned to ale overnight."

* * *

In the woods, a certain witch garbed in black was rolling on the forest floor, laughing uncontrollably at the sight of a drunken Camelot, not even bothering to attack. Wiping away the tears, she wondered how long it would take Emrys to find a cure for inebriation.

* * *

 **Reviews? They make my day!**


	3. The Words Unsaid

**(A/N)-** Righty! For those of you that are confused, this particular one-shot is not long after chapter 10 of my Merlin's Merlin Fic!

This would be what happens when Freira wants an explanation for Merlin's behaviour earlier, and it's one of the more sombre ones.

* * *

Freira poked him on the way to the clearing.

Hard.

He paused, but didn't relent.

She tightened her grip on his shoulder, talons poking through his hard-brown-hide.

Merlin paused and looked at her. Finally.

"This is about earlier, isn't it. When I pushed you away." He said to her flinty gaze. It wasn't a question.

He sighed. She felt his mind poke at hers. Her eyes closed.

A memory was exchanged. Then another. Then another.

For a long moment, there was silence. Opening her eyes, a wordless message ran through the two of them.

Merlin silently resumed walking, with Freira likewise on his shoulder.

Some things are best left unsaid.

* * *

 **(A/N)-** Cookies to anyone who correctly guesses what they were talking about!

GIVE ME SOME PROMPTS, PEOPLE!


End file.
